One-Shots ROV
by Only D
Summary: Hola a todos! aquí iré dejando los diferentes One-Shots que vaya haciendo para algunas actividades de grupo. Espero los disfruten. Saludos! Los personajes pertenece a Riyoko Ikeda.
1. Yo nací para amarte

**I Was Made for Loving you (Tory Kelly ft Ed Sheeran)**

* * *

Entregó su caballo al mozo de cuadra que salió a recibirla, miró la propiedad de su familia y apesadumbrada advirtió que la ventana de la habitación de su padre aún estaba iluminada, era consciente de que tenía que hablar con él pero no quería importunarlo, menos aun considerando que su salud no estaba totalmente recuperada después del atentado que había sufrido. Decidió dar un paseo antes de enfrentarse, una vez más, a él.

Ajustó un poco su guerrera tratando de protegerse del viento que comenzaba a enfriar la noche, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de serenar sus pensamientos. Tantas cosas estaban sin resolver en su interior, ese sentimiento constante de no saber hacia dónde ir la invadió nuevamente.

Apoyó una de sus manos en un gran haya que con su sombra albergaba parte del camino que conducía al estanque de la propiedad, apreciando la rugosidad de su corteza bajo sus dedos se sintió transportada a la edad de 8 años, cerró los ojos tratando de evocar esa añorada época cuando no tenía presiones ni se sentía cuestionada a diario. Le pareció ver como dos niños corrían descalzos por ese camino compitiendo una vez más por ser el que llegara primero a la caballeriza, recordó perfecto ese momento, era el día en que habían acordado marcar su estatura para comparar quien había crecido más rápido durante los últimos meses, sonrió al recordar como André siempre la dejaba llegar primero.

Miró a lo lejos el antiguo edificio que cobijaba los caballos, hace pocas semanas había visto las marcas en la pared nuevamente, sintió una presión en su pecho al rememorar la última conversación que había sostenido con André en ese mismo lugar, esa conversación había estado lejos de ser la de aquellos niños que corrían riendo.

 _-André, ¿recuerdas las marcas que hicimos en la pared? –_

 _-Sí, las recuerdo... Son las marcas que hicimos cuando llegué a esta casa para indicar cuanto habíamos crecido –_

 _-Hace ya 23 años mi padre me hizo pensar que yo era un hombre, en aquella época no imaginaba lo que significaba amar a alguien. Se me educó como si yo fuera un varón, por lo que he decidido trabajar en un lugar donde pueda olvidar mis instintos femeninos y mi soberbia-_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir Oscar? –_

 _-He pensado en trabajar como un soldado raso, en algún lugar donde no existan amor o afectos que me recuerden que soy mujer. Deseo regresar a la época en que pensaba que era un hombre, es preciso que lo haga-_

Recordó como André la había mirado impactado, sus dulces ojos verdes la habían mirado llenos de dolor.

Apoyó su espalda contra el árbol buscando su cobijo, tantas cosas habían cambiado en los años transcurridos, acudiendo una vez mas a su rebeldía había logrado librarse del compromiso impuesto por su padre, suspiró cansada, aún le resultaba difícil creer que su propio padre, el mismo que la había educado como un hombre, hubiera acordado un compromiso en matrimonio con Girodelle sin siquiera pedir su opinión.

 _-¿En qué momento cambió todo?-_ se preguntó a sí misma.

Sin darse cuenta se llevó la diestra a los labios y recordó el beso que Girodelle le había dado hace tan sólo unas horas, sus labios eran suaves, pero fue como besar a un hermano, no había sentido el arrebato de amor y pasión que sintió cuando André la había obligado a besarlo para demostrarle que ella jamás dejaría de ser una mujer aunque se esforzara en ocultarlo. Al pensar en ese beso volvió a sentir la exaltación que enfrentó esa noche entre sus brazos, esa noche había dejado de ver a André como su mejor amigo y se había sentido vulnerable como nunca antes. Esa noche debió aceptar que por mas que se esforzara en actuar como un hombre jamás lo sería, jamás tendría el poder físico de uno, André la había sometido con un mínimo esfuerzo.

El frío se hizo más intenso, escuchó como silbaba a través del follaje de los árboles, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a caminar en dirección al palacete. Estaba tan absorta en sus recuerdos que no escuchó el caballo que se había detenido cerca de ella hasta que escuchó la voz que le hablaba.

-Oscar ¿Estás bien?- André se acercó.

-Perdona… no te escuché llegar– contestó sobresaltada.

-Llegaste temprano de tu fiesta de compromiso-

-Sí, apenas estuve un par de horas…- secó disimuladamente las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. No sabía por qué había comenzado a llorar.

-Oscar…- caminó rápido y se paró frente a ella impidiéndole que siguiera caminando –Algo te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-No tengo intenciones de casarme con Girodelle ni con nadie- miró fijamente sus ojos buscando la tranquilidad que siempre le entregaban.

-Entiendo- él bajó la vista rehuyendo su mirada, desde que la había besado a la fuerza sentía vergüenza al mirarla –Vamos, te acompaño... ya está haciendo frío- comenzó a caminar junto a ella mientras llevaba su caballo tomado de las riendas.

Ya en la caballeriza, mientras esperaba que André atendiera a su caballo, se acercó a las marcas que había recordado hace apenas unos minutos, las rozó con la punta de los dedos.

-Finalmente resultaste ser más alto...- susurró.

-¿Qué dices?- se acercó a ella.

-Estas marcas… siempre me dejaste ganar en todo- apuntó la última marca grabada –En esto fue imposible que perdieras aunque así lo quisieras- lo miró emocionada.

André bajó la mirada una vez más, Oscar se acercó a él y tocó su rostro con los dedos, él la miró sorprendido. Apoyó suavemente las manos sobre su pecho y se irguió para besarlo, sus labios eran tibios, suaves y conocidos, André superando su perplejidad inicial respondió su beso con devoción.

-¿Aún me amas?- preguntó separándose unos centímetros de su boca.

-Fui hecho para amarte- contestó en un susurro mirándola emocionado.

-Yo también te amo- apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho –No puedes imaginar cuanto te amo- aspiró su aroma tan familiar y agradeció ser cobijada una vez más por esos brazos que tantas veces la habían acogido desde que era una niña.

* * *

 **Este fue mi primer escrito! le tengo cariño jejejejejeje fue para una actividad de un grupo en _Facebook_**


	2. El deber y el sentir

**El deber y el sentir…**

* * *

Salió de su palco en la ópera apenas comenzó el primer acto, esperó la señal de su fiel doncella y caminó rauda hasta el sencillo carruaje que la estaba esperando.

Mientras la berlina recorría las calles de Parissu corazón latía de prisa y las palmas le sudaban. Estaba nerviosa pero decidida, esa noche terminaría todo tipo de relación con Fersen, ya era de conocimiento público su futuro compromiso con Germaine Necker y ella no quería intervenir.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la capa y bajó del carruaje en cuanto llegó a la dirección indicada en la nota que había recibido en la bandeja de su desayuno. Cuando entró a la habitación su decisión se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes, él estaba ahí, tan hermoso y gallardo como siempre, sonriendo y con los ojos iluminados en cuanto la vio.

-Josephine- susurró el Conde sueco mientras corría a su encuentro.

-Axel debemos hablar- nuevamente intentó reunir fuerzas y hacer lo que había meditado durante todo el día.

-Después- susurró él mientras tomaba con delicadeza su rostro para besarla con suavidad en los labios.

-Detente por favor- le suplicó -Es preciso que me escuches-

-Te tengo una sorpresa- susurró él sonriendo y sin prestar atención a las palabras de su amada, tomándola de una mano la arrastró hasta la cama.

-Axel no...- trató de soltarse de su mano -Escúchame por favor-

-¿Te gusta?- levantó un sencillo vestido color azul oscuro.

Ella lo miró sin entender, cuando él se acercó y comenzó a soltar las trabas que afirmaban su cabello trató una vez más de detenerlo afirmando sus manos -Axel no...-

Él sonrió como lo hacía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella -No es lo que te imaginas- besó con suavidad su frente mientras terminaba de quitarle la pesada peluca, cuando su fino cabello rubio quedó expuesto comenzó a alisarlo con los dedos -Hoy saldremos de aquí, hoy no estaremos encerrados- susurró en su oído mientras comenzaba a soltar los lazos de su vestido.

María Antonieta sintió que cada poro de su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de las manos de su amante, si bien sus gráciles dedos se movían sin ningún interés romántico sobre su piel tan sólo su cercanía la hacía temblar. Sumisamente dejó que la desvistiera hasta quedar sólo cubierta con la fina combinación que cubría su cuerpo.

-Siempre te he preferido así- susurró junto a su oído.

-Axel... ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- sus ojos azules estaban húmedos.

-Tratando de ser felices- contestó mientras le pasaba por la cabeza el sencillo vestido azul. Una vez que ajustó los lazos del vestido se paró frente a ella -Combina tus ojos- susurró.

La Reina de Francia no pudo evitar sonreír, él siempre la hacía sentir hermosa y feliz, pero sobre todo la hacía sentir como una mujer normal. Cerró los ojos cuando Fersen le comenzó a quitar el maquillaje deslizando con delicadeza un suave pañuelo sobre su piel. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando sintió un beso en la punta de su nariz, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su amante.

Hans Axel Von Fersen sonrió y se cambió la fina chaqueta por una de corte simple y tonos oscuros, complementó su atuendo con una sencilla capa; rápidamente colocó una prenda similar a la de él sobre los hombros de ella y tomándola de la mano la guió hacia a la calle.

María Antonieta se aferró al brazo del hombre que alegraba cada segundo de su vida mientras una suave llovizna caía sobre la ciudad, no le importó el frío o el agua que mojaba su rostro, estaba feliz.

Después de algunos minutos un grupo de personas riendo de forma estruendosa llamó la atención del militar sueco, fácilmente se dio cuenta de que la gente estaba celebrando a un hombre que vociferaba la venta de la última caricatura de la " _L'autre-chienne_ ". Antes de que ella se diera cuenta la abrazó de los hombros y susurró en su oído -Creo que ya debemos regresar- ella asintió sonriendo, como era habitual, su espíritu siempre liviano impedía que pusiera atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera de su interés.

-Axel debemos hablar- insistió mientras se acercaban al destino -Tu compromiso...- sintió que su garganta se cerraba al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Mi compromiso es contigo- contestó el sueco mientras abría la puerta.

-Algún día debes casarte...- susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Yo... yo no puedo darte más que momentos furtivos...-

-Si estoy contigo no necesito más- contestó ayudándola a entrar a la habitación -No me casaré con nadie que no seas tú y esa es mi última palabra-

-Germaine es una buena mujer...- insistió.

-Pero ella no eres tú- le quitó la capa y enredando los dedos en su rubia cabellera comenzó a besarla.

-¿Por qué nos pasó esto? ¿Por qué mi hermana murió y yo debí asumir sus responsabilidades? ¿Por qué no nos conocimos antes?- sollozó entre sus brazos.

-No llores Reina mía- susurró mientras deslizaba una mano debajo de la falda de su vestido -No desperdiciemos los momentos que tenemos- jadeó en su oído mientras la empujaba hacia la enorme cama con dosel que estaba al centro de la habitación. María Antonieta cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar una vez más.

-o-

Cuando despertó aún no amanecía, se sentó despacio en la cama para no alertar al amante que dormía profundamente a su lado. Se levantó sigilosa como un cervatillo, recogió la ropa del piso y se vistió lo mejor que pudo. No fue capaz de despedirse del durmiente, si se acercaba a él no tendría fuerzas para irse.

Tomó la peluca que descansaba sobre la superficie del tocador y la miró con tristeza por unos segundos, respiró profundo, enderezó los hombros y salió de la habitación. En pocas horas tenía que volver a ser la Reina de una nación.

* * *

 **Este relato nació el día de San Valentin cuando escuché en la radio el tremendo clásico "Tan Enamorados" de Ricardo Montaner, jejeje que les puedo decir... perdí el carnet!**


	3. ¿Paraíso?

**¿Paraíso?**

* * *

Cuando André Grandier recuperó la consciencia lo primero que hizo, aún antes de abrir los ojos, fue llevarse la mano al pecho, justo donde había recibido un balazo. Al no sentir dolor alguno abrió los párpados y se sentó asustado. El lugar en el que se encontraba no lo podría haber imaginado ni en sueños. Miró impresionado alrededor. Estaba tirado en la arena y de frente al mar.

Conocía el mar gracias a las temporadas que pasaba con la familia Jarjayes en Normandía, pero la ribera en donde estaba era totalmente diferente. La arena era fina y blanca como la harina y el mar que tenía al frente era de color turquesa. Se miró los pies, estaban descalzos, además él vestía apenas una camisa blanca y un liviano pantalón de lino.

Se puso de pie asustado, no le gustaba estar en un lugar desconocido. Comenzó a caminar por la orilla del mar. Cuando una gaviota pasó peligrosamente cerca de su ojo izquierdo se hizo a un lado, a los segundos analizó su reacción, ¿Cómo podía haber visto lo que se acercaba por su flanco más débil?. Temblando levantó la mano derecha y se cubrió separadamente cada uno de los ojos. No sólo podía ver de forma perfecta con el ojo derecho, su ojo izquierdo también estaba completamente sano. De forma innata dio un salto lleno de júbilo, ya no estaba ciego.

Después de caminar un rato, y sentir que no iba a ninguna parte, se alejó un poco de la orilla y se refugió del sol entre los arbustos nativos. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco de uno de ellos y se concentró nuevamente en mirar el mar. Todo era muy extraño, tenía la sensación de estar en un lugar desconocido pero que ya no le asustaba. Así también, un persistente vacío en el pecho le indicaba que algo le faltaba, cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y un nebuloso recuerdo colmó su cabeza. Vio a Oscar recostada sobre un prado, con el cabello revuelto, con los ojos brillantes y balbuceando palabras de amor que apenas alcanzaba a entender. Desesperado ante lo frágil de su memoria se apretó las sienes forzándose a ir más allá en sus recuerdos. Se vio desnudo sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y balbuceó –Hice el amor con ella– se puso de pie y repitió –Dios mío… hice el amor con ella…– levantó los brazos y gritó –¡Hice el amor con ella!– comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente y completamente lleno de júbilo –¡Hice el amor con ella!– corrió hacia la orilla del mar y gritó otra vez a todo pulmón. Después de unos minutos miró a su alrededor, seguía completamente solo, ni siquiera sus gritos habían atraído a alguien. Caminó de regreso a donde se había refugiado y se sentó nuevamente a mirar el ocaso que se desplegaba majestuoso ante sus ojos. Pese a que a esa hora debería sentir frío, hambre o sed, nada de eso lo perturbaba, es más, ni siquiera tenía sueño.

Cuando la noche se apropió de todo, vio a lo lejos un par de siluetas caminando por la orilla de la playa y portando un farolito. Se puso de pie nuevamente y corrió en esa dirección. Tenía muchas preguntas ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Oscar?.

–¿Mamá… papá?– preguntó completamente desconcertado cuando llegó frente a las personas que había visto a lo lejos.

–¡Hijo querido!– la mujer se abalanzó a sus brazos –¡Eres tan apuesto como lo imaginé!– lo tomó de la cabeza obligándolo a inclinarse para besarlo en la frente y mejillas.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?– preguntó André, aún sin entender nada.

–Marie, cariño déjalo respirar y no lo confundas tanto…– sonrió resplandeciente el padre de André mientras le palmoteaba la espalda con afecto –Ven, vamos a sentarnos para que conversemos, tienes que actualizarnos de lo que ha pasado en los 28 años en que no nos hemos visto.

André siguió a sus progenitores aún sin salir de su asombro. Cuando los tres se sentaron en la arena Joseph puso las manos al centro y apareció una pequeña fogata.

–Qué diablos…– André se puso de pie asustado mientras al mismo tiempo un furioso relámpago iluminaba la perfecta noche.

–Hijo, te recomiendo no decir esas palabras– le aconsejó su madre –Aquí no se puede blasfemar…– la mujer sonrió.

–Mierda… estoy muerto– balbuceó André y otro relámpago fulguró.

–No hay que ser muy brillante para darse cuenta de eso– bromeó Joseph.

–No seas fastidioso con nuestro niño– lo reprendió Marie –Te recuerdo que cuando nosotros llegamos te pasaste al menos tres días lanzándote de un árbol para comprobar que no se te quebraba ni un solo hueso.

–Mujer… me quitas autoridad frente a nuestro pequeño– se carcajeó el hombre.

–Por eso lucen tal y como los recuerdo…– balbuceó André aún sin salir de su estupor.

–La suerte de morir jóvenes– el padre guiñó un ojo y sonrió –Te estábamos esperando… no queríamos irnos sin volver a verte.

–¿Irse a dónde?– preguntó preocupado.

–Al paraíso obviamente– contestó Joseph –Este es un limbo… claro que es el limbo del paraíso… imagino que el del infierno no debe ser tan bueno.

–Cuando ustedes se vayan… ¿Me quedaré completamente solo?– preguntó.

–Creo que sí– contestó su madre –Durante todos estos años nosotros no hemos visto a nadie más… claro que el tiempo transcurre más rápido– sonrió –O no habría aguantado a tu padre y sus niñerías…– se cubrió la boca y comenzó a reír.

–¿Y cómo saben que hay algo más que esto?– preguntó André.

–Porque nos llegó una carta– bromeó Joseph.

–Eres realmente insoportable– Marie reprendió una vez más a su marido –Hijo, no le hagas caso… tu padre necesitaba hablar con alguien más que no fuera yo y por eso se está comportando como un patán.

–Mamá ya no soy un niño– André miró serio a sus padres, después de unos segundos se revolvió el cabello en un gesto contrariado –Me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario… esperaré a Oscar– murmuró.

–¿Oscar…?– preguntó el patriarca. Un rápido codazo de su esposa lo hizo callar.

–Hijo, si quieres te acompañaremos hasta que tu amigo llegue– le susurró la mujer con cariño.

–No es necesario, puedo esperar solo– sonrió André con los ojos brillantes…. Y no es mi amigo…– sus mejillas se colorearon –El día anterior a mi muerte hicimos el amor… después de muchos años por fin me correspondió- se cubrió la boca avergonzado -¿Por qué dije eso?- miró asustado a su madre.

-Aquí no se puede mentir, se dice lo que se piensa…- Marie miró a su marido –Aunque los pensamientos sean impuros- frunció el ceño.

–Dios mío, el muchacho nos salió desviado– se lamentó Joseph.

–Es nuestro hijo y debemos amarlo tal y como es… ¡Viva la diversidad!– celebró la mujer.

–¡Pero mujer!… ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila?… nos salió sodomita…– se lamentó el hombre mirando hacia el cielo –No me extraña, con ese rostro tan bonito– Joseph movió la cabeza apesadumbrado –Siempre te dije que nos iba a dar problemas tener un hijo tan bien parecido– apenas terminó de hablar un furioso relámpago iluminó el cielo.

–Dijiste so–do–mi… eso– murmuró Marie a su esposo -Ya sabes que no se puede decir eso tampoco- miró a su hijo.

–¿De qué diablos hablan?– gruñó André, otro relámpago apareció –Ya sé… ya sé– bufó –¡No puedo decir diablo!– gritó sin paciencia, los tres se taparon los oídos cuando un nuevo relámpago, más fuerte que los anteriores, cortó el cielo –Oscar es mujer– miró a su padre, no soy un sodomi… eso– completó la palabra mirando a su madre.

–¡Ay que emoción!– la mujer palmeó contenta –Seré abuela… comenzaré a tejer.

–Mamá dudo que aquí existan agujas y lanas– André la miró sonriendo.

–Ah… es verdad– suspiró –¿Al menos puedo elegir su nombre?– sonrió –Si es niña, quiero que se llame como yo.

–No no no– la interrumpió su marido –Debe llamarse como mi santa madre.

–¡No permitiré que mi nieta tenga el nombre de la vieja bruja que es tu madre!– gritó Marie. Se cubrió la boca justo en el momento en que otro relámpago los ensordecía.

–No hables así de mi santa madre– retrucó Joseph –Ella educó a nuestro niño.

–¡Seguro que a punta de cacerolazos!– contestó furiosa Marie –Deberíamos agradecer que nuestro niño no quedara con alguna secuela con tanto golpe en la cabeza que le dio esa bruja, si te educó a ti de esa forma, estoy segura de que hizo lo mismo con mi niñito– los tres miraron el cielo, esperando el relámpago que tardó apenas unos segundos en aparecer.

–¡Me pegó bastante... pero no tan fuerte!- André detuvo la discusión -Y nadie elegirá nada porque Oscar jamás aceptaría que alguien elija algo por ella– continuó –Ella elige todo, organiza todo… y paga todo también– comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Era la conversación más ridícula que había tenido en su vida.

–¡No me digas que eres un mantenido!– lo encaró su padre –¡El lugar de la mujer está en la casa, con los platos!

–Joseph Grandier, eso no te lo voy a permitir– la mujer levantó una mano, chasqueó los dedos y una cuchara de palo apareció en su mano, con ese artefacto golpeó la cabeza de su marido –No te atrevas a hablar así– miró a André –Cuando vea mi nuera la felicitaré por ser tan moderna– habló sonriendo.

–Quien habla de cacerolazos…– farfulló Joseph.

–¡Deténganse!– André le arrebató la cuchara a su madre, el artefacto desapareció –No habrán nietos porque me salí antes de terminar- se cubrió la boca completamente avergonzado de hablar algo tan íntimo.

-Muchacho admiro tu fortaleza, yo no me aguanté... por eso estás aquí... bueno no aquí... me refiero a que por eso naciste...- Joseph bufó -Diablos, deberíamos haber tenido esta charla cuando eras un chiquillo- los tres se taparon los oídos esperando el trueno que no tardó en llegar.

-Estamos hablando cosas sin sentido... no habrán bebes, ni nombres… ni siquiera hay una Oscar– habló André en apenas un susurro.

–Ya pusiste triste al muchacho… Tú y tu afán de ser abuela– Joseph murmuró entre dientes a su esposa.

–No me culpes... Te recuerdo que tu madre me molestó desde que salimos recién casados de la iglesia para que le diéramos un nieto...– retrucó Marie.

–Deja de quejarte de mí adorada madrecita…

-Agradece que la vieja es longeva- Marie se tapó los oídos, sabía que un nuevo relámpago los ensordecería –No podría aguantarte a ti y a esa… señora- miró al cielo sonriendo.

–¡Estamos hablando tonterías!– André se puso de pie y miró hacia el mar, estaba amaneciendo –Necesito caminar…– se alejó.

A medida que se alejaba del lugar en donde estaban sus padres comenzó a lamentarse por haber pensado en la noche que pasó con Oscar, de no haberlo hecho, las palabras no hubieran salido de su boca y su madre no estaría desvariando con un nieto. Movió la cabeza en un gesto apesadumbrado, estaba tan exultante con sus recién recuperados recuerdos que no había alcanzado a medir sus comentarios. Cuando detuvo su paso se dio cuenta que el sol ya estaba casi en lo alto. Era mediodía. Emprendió el camino de regreso.

Para evitar el calor decidió caminar con los pies metidos en el agua, con la vista gacha se entretuvo mirando como la espuma bañaba sus tobillos, de pronto se detuvo y a lo lejos vio una silueta. Un cuerpo delgado y vestido al igual que él estaba tirado en medio de la playa. Corrió.

–¡Oscar!– la levantó de la arena y sacándola del sol la cobijó bajo el follaje de un árbol. Comenzó a dar suaves palmadas en las pálidas mejillas de la rubia.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no suenan los cañones?– murmuró ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

–Amor mío despierta… ya no estás en París– habló André. La apretó contra su pecho sintiéndose completamente culpable por alegrarse de que ella estuviera ahí compartiendo su destino.

–¡¿André?!– Oscar abrió los ojos –¿Morí?– lo miró a los ojos. Él asintió.

–¡Ay pero que bonita es! ¡Y tiene pinta de noble!– gritó la madre de André mientras se acercaba acompañada de su marido.

–No preguntes nada… Es más, no pienses nada ni digas nada…– murmuró André en el oído de la rubia.

–¡Y anda con pantalones! ¡¿Por qué usa pantalones?! ¡Ya sabía yo que mi muchacho era medio desviado! ¡La mujer esa parece un mozalbete!– habló Joseph –¡De haber estado vivo yo mismo le hubiera puesto al frente a alguna doncella con un poco más de carne en los huesos!

–¡Y murió antes de darme un nieto!– agregó Marie lamentándose.

Oscar y André se miraron a los ojos, ambos asintieron y se pusieron de pie.

–¡Oye! ¡¿Pero dónde van?! ¡Preséntanos a nuestra nuera!– gritó Joseph al ver que la pareja se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad y tomados firmemente de la mano.

* * *

 **Y bueno... espero haberlas hecho reír con este One-shot que reúne los terribles 13 y 14 de julio de 1789, con un poquito del 12 de julio. Sé que es diferente a lo que habitualmente hago... pero bueno, en la variedad está la gracia XD ¡Les dejo un abrazo!**

 **PD: Como nadie sabe los nombres de los padres de André, bueno con EmilSinclair pensamos en María y José en versión francesa XDDD (espero no molestar a nadie con eso)**

 **Además les comento que este bizarro relato nació de una conversación con Emil acerca de un Oneshot que ella hizo y esta sería la "versión B" (y basándome en un chiste que me re-encanta! se los dejo aquí abajo)**

Tras una tormenta impresionante, un barco naufraga y sólo se salvan un hombre y Claudia Schiffer, yendo a parar a una isla desierta...

Con el paso del tiempo, solos y abandonados, acaban cogiéndose confianza y finalmente manteniendo relaciones.

Como no tienen otra cosa que hacer, al final se tiran todo el tiempo haciendo el amor hasta que un día el hombre dice:

\- Claudia, tengo que hablar contigo. Necesito pedirte tres deseos. ¿Crees que podrás concedérmelos?

\- No lo sé. Prueba a ver...

\- Bien. El primero es que me gustaría llamarte Mariano. ¿Te importa?

\- Pues... Pues, no hay problema. Este es fácil. ¿Qué más?

\- Bien. El segundo es... ¿Te importaría sacar uno de los trajes de hombre que hay en ese viejo baúl que salvamos del naufragio y vestirte con él?

\- Bueno, este es algo mas extraño, pero tampoco me importa. De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es el tercero?

\- Pues el tercero es que quisiera hablar seriamente contigo paseando por la playa. Vamos?

\- De acuerdo.

En esto que están los dos paseando por la playa al atardecer, Claudia Schiffer vestida de hombre y haciendo como que se llama Mariano, cuando el hombre se detiene, se gira, pone una mano sobre el hombro de Claudia y le dice:

\- Mariano, se que no vas a creerme, pero... ¡Llevo meses acostándome con Claudia Schiffer!


End file.
